Naruto Songfic's
by Onigiri Samurai
Summary: Different songfics revolving around Hinata and Naruto along with the other couples. First song, "Far Away" by Nickelback, second song, "Scream" by Avenged Sevenfold. Enjoy. Ratings change according to song.
1. Far Away by Nickelback

A certain shy heiress to a prestigious kekkei genkai was sitting alone in a field

A certain shy heiress to a prestigious kekkei genkai was sitting alone in a field dotted with trees and bushes. She was thinking about him… and she couldn't help it. He was the reason she strived to become stronger. He was the reason she got the courage to face her cousin. She poured her heart into that fight, and he was right there watching, screaming her name. He had left two years ago… and she missed him. She smiled and started to sway, singing:

"_**This time, this place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, too late  
Who was I to make you wait?"**_

The shinobi of her dreams was walking down the path to enter the village. He was taller, stronger, and even had a swagger in his step. He was heading home for the first time in two years, without the watchful eye of a certain ero-sennin.

"_**Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
Cause you know,  
You know, you know"**_

The moonlit gate of Konoha slowly opened, allowing him to enter. As he stepped into the village square, words faintly reached him. It sounded almost like… singing. Curious, he ditched his backpack and started to follow the sound.

"_**I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far to long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore"**_

She stood and walked over to a tree, pushing her hands up to it and leaning against it she continued.

"_**On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know…"**_

He ran through the moonlit village following the sound. Charging through the forest, he found himself in a field dotted with trees and plants. Straining his eyes he could see a figure leaning against a tall tree. He crept forward listening, trying to figure out who the voice belonged to.

"_**And I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far to long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore"**_

She continued singing, not even stopping when she heard twig snap, she had sensed his presence there anyway.

"_**So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know"**_

She stopped singing and quietly called, "I know you're there Naruto…"

The orange and black clad ninja stepped out from behind the tree. He looked up at her and started to walk towards her. Standing next to her he asked, "Why did you stop singing?"

She blushed and turned away. He reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Your voice is beautiful," He paused, "Please… continue…"

She gulped and blushed even more as she continued singing again, stuttering at first. As she was singing, his eyes widened and he realized she was singing about him! A crimson color dusted his cheeks and embraced the kunoichi with a hug from behind. Her eyes widened as she felt his arms wrap around her.

"_**I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go  
Keep breathing, 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go  
Hold on to me and, never let me go"**_

As the last lines of her voice drifted away on the wind, she closed her eyes and blushed. The two shinobi stood there in the moonlit darkness before Naruto spoke up, stumbling on a few words, "Hinata… is that… is that really how you feel about… me?"

She nodded and flicked her eyes open as she felt him peck her cheek with a kiss. He whispered, "I feel the same way…"

Her eyes widened and she closed them, bringing her hands up and placing them on the set of hands on her hips. She leaned into him and whispered back, "Never let me go…"


	2. Scream by Avenged Sevenfold

She watched through the darkness of night in horror as the man beside her struggled for his sanity

**Scream HxN**

She watched through the darkness of night in horror as the man beside her struggled for his sanity. He grabbed his head and wiggled about, trying to keep the demon inside him at bay, and slowly failing. His hands pulled at his hair, his eyes were scrunched shut; as if he opened his eyes, whatever was inside him would get out.

'_Caught up in this madness too blind to see  
Woke animal feelings in me  
Took over my sense and I lost control  
I'll taste your blood tonight'  
_  
She continued watching as the lines across his face grew darker and frayed. He gritted his teeth to fight the transformation, "You have to run! I can't keep this up!"

She ran to him and hugged him, saying, "No! I'm not going to run from this nightmare!"

He fell to his knees and watched as his fingernails grew into claws, "Hinata, please run!"

'_You know I make you wanna scream  
You know I make you wanna run from me baby  
but know it's too late you've wasted all your time'  
_

He clutched his head and screamed, his face becoming more animalistic. Her eyes widened and she slowly began to crawl backwards, inching away.

'_Relax while you're closing your eyes to me  
So warm as I'm setting you free  
With your arms by your side there's no struggling  
Pleasure's all mine this time'  
_

He stood up straight, a red chakra aura around him. He fought and eventually quelled the chakra, only to fall to his knees once again.

'_You know I make you wanna scream  
You know I make you wanna run from me baby  
but know it's too late you've wasted all your time'_

"N-Naruto…"

He glared up at her, his pupils flashing from normal into slits, "I thought I told you to run!"

_'Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring  
Cover me, unwanted clemency  
Scream till there's silence  
Scream while there's life left, vanishing  
Scream from the pleasure unmask your desire  
perishing'_

He screamed again, grabbing his head, "This is your last chance! I'm not sure what he'll do to you!"

Hinata ran and hid behind the tree as Naruto fell to the ground on all fours.

_'We've all had a time where we've lost control  
We've all had our time to grow  
I'm hoping I'm wrong but I know I'm right  
I'll hunt again one night'_

The black and orange clad ninja stood. He looked calm, too calm. She knew something was up and let out a small, "Naruto lost…" as he cracked his neck and stretched, moving every limb.

_'You know I make you wanna scream  
You know I make you wanna run from me baby  
but know it's too late you've wasted all your time'_

He heard the small noise and looked over in her direction, his blood red eyes scanning the area. He smirked and walked over to the tree Hinata was hiding behind.

_'Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring  
Cover me, unwanted clemency  
Scream till there's silence  
Scream while there's life left, vanishing  
Scream from the pleasure unmask your desire  
perishing'_

She was breathing heavily, her eyes wide, trying to think of a way to live until Naruto was back to normal. She screamed as a hand reached around the tree and pinned her to it by her neck.

The demon possessed teen grinned at the girl he pinned to the tree, "Hello, Hinata."

Her eyes widened, "H-How do you know my name?!"

Kyuubi grinned, "That's all this kit ever thinks about is you."

_'Some live repressing their instinctive feelings  
Protest the way we're built don't point the blame on me'_

"You have no right to take over his body, or read his thoughts!"

The fox laughed, "Please. This boy has never even tasted true power yet," He paused and put on a menacing grin, "He has never felt the rush of killing someone with his hands!"

Hinata found his face a few inches away from hers, his breath tickling her nose, "The only way this boy can taste greatness, true and ultimate power… is if the only limiter he has is destroyed."

"Wha-what? What do you mean by 'limiter'?"

Kyuubi grinned and whispered in her ear, "You. You are the single person that can control him, the only one that can keep me out of his mind." The fox backed away and raised his voice, "He will never know true desire if you're still alive!"

She screamed as the demon drew a kunai from her pouch, adjusting it so that it was aimed at her throat.

'_Scream, Scream, Scream the way you would  
if I ravaged your body  
Scream, Scream, Scream the way you would if I ravaged  
your mind'_

She had a look of fear in her shimmering eyes and screamed, "Naruto! Naruto please, I know you're in there!"

The fox laughed.

"What?!"

Kyuubi smiled and drew her close to him by the collar of her jacket. Her eyes widened as she felt the slim kunai get jabbed into her side. She screamed and watched in terror as the fox licked his lips. She stumbled backwards into the tree, holding her side. The fox laughed more and drew back his arm, readying himself to deliver a killing blow to the Hyuga before him. Tears started flowing from her eyes and she screamed Naruto's name as loud as she could.

"The boy can't hear you… I'm in his mind... his soul…"

She gritted her teeth, fighting the urge to just fall to her knees, to meet death. Tears still streamed down her face and she replied, "You may be in his mind and soul… But you don't have Naruto's heart!"

She pushed her body off of the tree with all of her might, moving her face forward, catching the boy's lips with her own, causing the kunai he held to slice her cheek. She pulled back and watched as the demon raised his arms to his head, clutching it. He was losing control of his vessel.

"What!?"

"I am the only one in Naruto's heart!" She screamed, a few tears falling and dampening the ground around her feet, mixing itself with the blood dripping from her wound.

The demon screamed in rage, fighting to land one final blow to Hinata, "I will be free!"

A voice yelled out inside his head, "You will not harm Hinata anymore!"

"You can't affect my actions boy!" The demon screamed back hysterically.

Naruto forced the kunai to his own throat, "If you don't go away," He paused, "I'll kill myself… and you along with me!"

'_Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring  
Cover me, unwanted clemency  
Scream till there's silence  
Scream while there's life left, vanishing  
Scream from the pleasure unmask your desire  
perishing'_

The fox sneered, "You wouldn't do that, and you wouldn't give your life just to save this girl, would you?"

The voice inside grew hard, "I can, and I will if you don't go away."

The demon snarled and gave the teen back his body, receding back into Naruto's mind. Hinata fell to her knees and looked at her hand, covered in her own blood.

"Why didn't you run when I told you to?!" He yelled and ran over to her, lifting her up and steadying her.

"I wasn't going to leave you here, alone with him!" She yelled back.

"Yeah, but Hinata I-"

She put a finger to his lips, "Shh… it's alright… I'm not hurt that bad… as long as I'm still in your heart, nothing will happen to me." She finished, placing her free hand on his chest, leaving the other to keep pressure on her wound.

He looked at the ground, "I thought he was going to kill you…"

She smiled and brought her face closer to his, "As long as I can do this," She paused and kissed him, bringing a single arm around his neck, "We'll be fine… I promise."


End file.
